TSLMasterYT Overpowered
TSLMasterYT Overpowered is the eighteenth episode and season finale of Season 2 of Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep. Synopsis TSLMasterYT's comrades help him become a powerful being to try to defeat Peppa and her friends. Will Peppa try to stop his true form? Transcript (Shows a few clips from previous Season 2 Episodes for 36 seconds) (Intro) (Title Card) TSLMasterYT:This is it guys. Today is the day we do it, today is the day I become powerful enough to defeat Peppa once and for all. Raiding Grunt 19:*Sigh* Yeah. Raiding Grunt 32:Okay. Raiding Grunt 27:How will we overpower you, though? egroeG:We sing the main theme of The Raidings. Alien:BLUR BALL BIAH! (Oh yeah, good idea!) Possessor:I will have to plug his ears, though. TSLMasterYT:No, no, no. Possessor, they're fine if they sing it quietly. Knock yourselves out. (The Raidings all sing the main theme of The Raidings) TSLMasterYT:Huh, this must do the trick. (After the Raidings finish singing, TSLMasterYT's icon turns yellow, his eyes turn white, he starts floating and he grows wings and a tail, the wings and tail resemble the ones of a dragon-like creature) appeP:Holy sh*t! He has become godlike! egroeG:Yes, b*tch! Factor:He reminds me of my toucans! Monstro:If I became something like that after getting crayons, that'd be amazing! (eidloG laughs) Raiding Grunt 4:So, what's your plan, boss? TSLMasterYT:I will be fully overpowered using everyone in Peppatown! You are unaffected! Raiding Grunt 31:Will we be able to watch you? TSLMasterYT:Maybe. (Cuts to Peppa and her friends) Rebecca:Hey guys, what's that yellow creature flying towards us? Suzy:It's TSLMasterYT and he's become godlike! Emily:We're f*cked! TSLMasterYT:Peppa, your stupid friends can't save you now! (Repeatedly attacks Peppa with grass blocks. As he tries to defeat her, George stops him with his sword) Hey! George:Don't touch my sister! TSLMasterYT:Come on! (Suzy shoots him) Come on! (Rebecca pokes him) Come... (Richard kicks him) STOP IT! Mrs. Sheep:Who's touching my daughter's best friend?! (Peppa's friends point at TSLMasterYT) Everyone from Peppaland:DON'T TOUCH THE YOUNG FEMALE PIG! (They slap TSLMasterYT) Mummy Pig:Sweet daughter of mine, we are with you. That monster has nothing on you! Candy Cat:And you have the power to stop him! Freddy Fox:I believe in you! Tobias Pig:Use your fighting spirit! Belinda Bear:Beat him up! TSLMasterYT:SILENCE! I can't believe all of you are rooting for Peppa! You all are idiots! Do you understand that?! YOU ALL ARE IDIOTS!!! STUPID, GARBAGE IDIOTS!!!! (Screen fades to white) (Cuts into a black void) TSLMasterYT:(In his normal form) I've got this. Peppa? Are you there? It's me, the leader of the Raidings. (TSLMasterYT goes back into his overpowered form) TSLMASTERYT! Peppa, I'm overpowered now that I got your friends! Now it's time to defeat you once and for all! (The background becomes rainbow) Peppa:Not unless I attack you! (Uses SATF) ACTIVATE! (Shoots TSLMasterYT) Huh?! How did you not take damage?! TSLMasterYT:You already know why! Aura Sphere! (Uses Aura Sphere on Peppa) Peppa:Ouch! You have aimbot hacks! TSLMasterYT:No, Aura Sphere never misses. Also, attacking me does nothing. So just try and think why you're here or try keep your hopes and dreams up even though I hate you. Peppa:I will not give up! I am filled with DETERMINATION! TSLMasterYT:That's the spirit Peppa! Attacking me does nothing, remember that! Giga Drain! (Uses Giga Drain on Peppa) Peppa:You drained my energy you son of a b*tch! TSLMasterYT:Don't call me that! Thunderbolt! (Uses Thunderbolt) (Cuts to a black screen. Peppa's soul splits up, but it suddenly shakes and reforms.) (Peppa's body shows up) Peppa:Ha! I refused to die! TSLMasterYT:How is that possible?! Peppa:DETERMINATION. TSLMasterYT:Flamethrower! (Uses Flamethrower on Peppa) Peppa:I feel like bacon now. TSLMasterYT:I would not get hungry if you said it! I keep fighting you so you can give up! Peppa:I'm gonna heal using my last dreams! (Peppa's last dreams heal her) TSLMasterYT:Impossible! Water Pulse! (Uses Water Pulse on Peppa) Peppa:Hehe. That was fun, use it again! Again, again! TSLMasterYT:Okay, if you say so, Water Pulse! (Uses another Water Pulse on Peppa) Keep in mind it damages you though! Peppa:Last dreams! (Peppa uses her last dreams) TSLMasterYT:Peppa, soon enough, I'm going to make your friends forget you! Peppa:Huh? TSLMasterYT:They will fight against you, they will defeat you for me! Peppa:Oh no. TSLMasterYT:Focus Blast! (Uses Focus Blast on Peppa, but misses) Peppa:Haha! You missed you dumbass! TSLMasterYT:Enough messing around, time to reset the timeline! Your DETERMINATION can't save you now! (Peppa goes into a black void and an icon with a face appears laughing) Peppa:What's happening? What is this doing in my way? (The icon starts inhaling and some rhombuses appear. One of them hits Peppa) Peppa:Ow! (The background goes back to rainbow) TSLMasterYT:Even after that attack, you're still standing in my way? You really are something special, just like that show with Mr. Tumble. (TSLMasterYT's body stretches out and the screen fades to white) (The scene then goes into a black void) Peppa:I. Can't. Move! You little yellow bastard! TSLMasterYT:Hahahahaha! You can't even move huh! You're weak like a Magikarp! I dislike Magikarps! Peppa:What are you doing? (TSLMasterYT uses Focus Blast on Peppa) (Cuts to a black screen. Peppa's soul splits up, but it suddenly shakes and reforms) (The scene goes back to the fight) (Peppa struggles) Peppa:I refused to die, but I can't do anything! TSLMasterYT:Focus Blast! (Uses Focus Blast on Peppa and she takes damage to half health) Peppa:You can't kill me! My DETERMINATION helps me! (Peppa struggles) TSLMasterYT:Hahaha! Your DETERMINATION, eh? Take this! Focus Blast! (Uses Focus Blast on Peppa and she takes a little damage) You haven't died yet? One more then. Focus Blast! (Uses Focus Blast on Peppa) (Peppa struggles and the screen fades to black) Peppa:I have the DETERMINATION to do this! One more Struggle! I can't save my file! Maybe, I can save someone else. (Peppa goes back to full health and the scene goes back to the fight) Peppa:I'll save Emily and Danny first! (Two lost souls appear as Danny and Emily) Remember me any of you? Emily:No, you must die. Danny:I'm part of her clique now. (Emily shoots an arrow at Peppa and Danny throws a bomb at her) Peppa:Emily, remember you had a clique that you eventually disbanded? And Danny, remember you called George's dinosaur "Brilliant"? Emily:Twerps like you must die! Danny:Take this you bastard! Peppa:Don't tell me to piss off! You're becoming traitors! (Emily shoots an arrow at Peppa and Danny throws a bomb at her) Peppa:Remember Emily, you would make the loudest noise? And Danny, remember that you love to play football? (The lost souls go back to their normal selves) Emily:Peppa! I would never call you a twerp! Danny:And I remember I complimented your brother's drawing! Peppa:Pedro and Rebecca are next! (Two lost souls appear as Pedro and Rebecca) Hello? Do any of you know me? Pedro:I will slice you! Rebecca:And you will taste my carrot! (Pedro tries to hit Peppa with his battle axe and Rebecca tries to stab Peppa with her carrot) Peppa:No, seriously, Pedro. Remember your glasses were similar to Daddy's? And Rebecca, don't you remember you saw me with my friends when your mother was pregnant? Pedro:It's for the boss! Rebecca:Yes. What Pedro said! (Pedro tries to hit Peppa with his battle axe and Rebecca stabs Peppa with her carrot) Peppa:Guys, let's just settle this, okay? Pedro, remember that you overslept on a school day? And Rebecca, remember that you, Richard and your mum went to the pool with my family? (The lost souls go back to their normal selves) Pedro:I remember I overslept! Rebecca:And yes, you were here when my mummy was pregnant with Rosie and Robbie! Peppa:4 down, 4 to go! Halfway there! Next up, Richard and Edmond! (Two lost souls appear as Richard and Edmond) You two are the younger ones! Remember you two had older sisters just like George did? Richard:We're doing this for ourselves! Edmond:You damn b*tch! (Richard lightly pokes Peppa with his baby carrot and Edmond punches Peppa with his boxing glove) Peppa:Richard, remember you played with George a lot? And Edmond, remember were a clever clogs? (The lost souls go back to their normal selves) Richard:Indeed! Edmond:I definitely am a clever clogs! Peppa:Last 2! (Two lost souls appear as George and Suzy) George:Suzy! Destroy her forever! Suzy:Don't mind if I do! (George slashes Peppa with his sword and Suzy shoots her with her fingers) Peppa:George, remember you had a dinosaur fetish? Suzy, remember me and you would play nurse and patient with George? George:We don't care, just die. Suzy:Son of a cussing cuss word! (George slashes Peppa with his sword and Suzy shoots her with her fingers) Peppa:George, I'm your sister, and Suzy, you're my best friend! I will protect both of you forever! (The lost souls go back to their normal selves) George and Suzy:We promise to protect you too! Peppa:There! That's everyone. Now to save one more person! TSLMasterYT:P-Peppa. What are you doing. No, seriously, Peppa. What are you doing. (Uses Focus Blast on Peppa) Peppa:T-T-TSLMasterYT. You look depressed. TSLMasterYT:Do you even know why I'm doing this? (Uses Focus Blast on Peppa)) Peppa:No. TSLMasterYT:I'm doing this for my friends, my family. The ones that hated you. (Uses Focus Blast on Peppa) So please, just. Let. ME. WIN! (Uses a very big Aura Sphere on Peppa and it drops her health to 0.000000000001) Peppa. Peppa:But you're the bad guy. Despite this, I'm saving you. (TSLMasterYT's head droops as the scene fades to white, it later cuts to the black void and TSLMasterYT is seen back in his normal form and crying silently. As he stops crying, he sighs.) TSLMasterYT:Peppa. I am being bad to you. I wasn't bad to you on purpose, I was brainwashed by someone who wants to kill you. Peppa:It's okay, I forgive you. And I'm sure you will too. TSLMasterYT:Yes, I've had your friends inside me long enough. You are a very nice person, Peppa. You refused to kill someone permanently. But now, it's time to release your friends, it's time to make them back to normal, it's time to make everyone from Nonpeppatown able to go to Peppatown again, it's time, to destroy, the barrier. (TSLMasterYT floats and then T-Poses and after a while and stops floating when completing the T-Pose, the souls of Peppa's friends along with the souls of everyone in Peppatown and Nonpeppatown appear. Shortly after, the scene fades to white, some cracks appear and the white scene shatters revealing Nonpeppatown) Callie:Ugh, what happened? I feel a bit funny. Coney:(Gasps) The barrier's gone! King Pig:Yay! (Cuts back to Peppa and TSLMasterYT, they are now shown next to Peppa's home) TSLMasterYT:Well, that's all Peppa. I'm going to have to change the name of The Raidings. Now that the barrier's gone, Peppatown and Nonpeppatown will live in harmony. Peppa:No more fighting? TSLMasterYT:Yep, Peppa. I'm no longer the villain. See you in the meantime! Peppa:Goodbye! George:Wow, Peppa. Did you just make friends with the leader of The Raidings? Peppa:Yes! And The Raidings are not going to be called that anymore! Danny:Awesome stuff! Rebecca:What will The Raidings do now? Peppa:Both towns are going to live in peace. All:Amazing! (Camera goes to grayscale and says "To be continued next season") (Credits) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep Category:Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep Episodes Category:Episodes with a transcript Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster's Fanon Category:Season Finales